Small Actions Could Save a Life
by Rylolli
Summary: He will be always waiting her, and she will be waiting him too. He needed her to live, he wondered did she as well? Oneshot!


**Summary:** He will be always waiting her, and she will be waiting him too. He needed her to live, he wondered did she as well?

**A/N:** This was very hard to write.. I hope to hear your opinions about this, because I struggled with this story a lot.. UNBEATED so if there are mistakes, I am sorry.

* * *

**Small Actions Could Save a Life**

A cold mist flowed up from the wet soil, up to the air, vanishing when each one had reached point, a moment which God had created for everyone. A date, age, occasion- _a moment_ where they stop existing and Death itself would tear the sinful soul of the living being into nothingness. Like this mist everything would surely disappear. Alas, talking about Grim Reapers with a darkness as a cloak and an essence without a flesh would be certainly an illusion created by someone who had fallen unknown. A mere hallucination humans had created, as many millions disgusting things. Indeed, he thought. Humans were sinful with their bittersweet lies, created for nothing- to entertain themselves.

He was walking. Not sure if poor strikes like these could be called steps, but he wasn't slouching for a man like him had learned to force himself to straight up reluctantly, even fear and hesitation would scream in his spine; he had forced himself to tolerate, and even though his body begged and squirmed in pain, he could tolerate like a camel in the sands. No, who was he kidding? He had given up on life before even trying, yet he kept on living, his soul had managed to hold on his body, but soon his soul is next to give up. Why would anything want to dwell in this rotten body?

He looked up and breathed bleak air through his nostrils, expecting refreshment, but his nose chilling almost sealing his nose close. He felt cold, so cold he didn't even feel it anymore.

He had gone through much, alright. For a young man like him, where silence and afterlife had been creeping in every corner of his heart, waiting for a moment to strike. Smiling ominously and cursing in a twisted manner, waiting to _rip_ out his soul. Indeed, he wasn't the only one waiting for his own death.

And finally.. that moment was near now. Death was near. How did he know it? Simple, it hit him like a lightning almost forcing his guts out. It hurt him. It scared him. But it made him happy, he would be finally free from the burdens life has landed on his weak shoulders.

Nothing was for eternity, not even the rare scenery in front of him, only he was to remember it and then it would fall under the ground with him. Yes, soon he will be one with this beautiful scenery; he was looking forward to it.

At the corner of his eyes, he had caught a glimpse of a simple bench. A lonely one, not fitting with this cold and beautiful setting, black _obsolete_- ugly. This was what he needed, something that was alike with him, something that didn't belong to this world.

But wait, a feature. Another was sitting there.

Squinting his lids, he watched keenly. Certainly, someone was sitting on the old black bench- hands on top of their thighs and tapping their feet expectantly- no, it wasn't too vague to be called that, it was more nervously. His moments were near, yes, he perfectly knew that and still he stepped near the bench and sat down firmly beside the person who was covered by fog. But he didn't bother to look at them, because it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the reason this person dared to ruin the beautiful atmosphere with their presence.

First there was silence. Only breathing and humane sounds were shifted as if they were proving that both of them were in the same boat, both of them are only humans who butted in wrong area and their vibes were only showing acceptance.

And first of them finally talked. "Afternoon." He sounded formal, of course he was first to talk for he was the one to sit there, uninvited.

But no answer was drawn. Hence, he rolled his pupils to see if the feature was actually a person or an illusion he created to make himself feel better. But no, the person is sitting still motionless. And he caught that this person sitting beside him was much more slim, fragile- a woman.

Was she scared of him? Or simply surprised?

Feeling his lips curving up in a careless smile, he turned to face forward and leaning flatly on the bench. "Not going to talk to strangers? A smart choice, I dare say." he breathed. "I instead am not in a smart mood.. I cannot say I ever had been smart while living my life. I had always taken the role of the stupid child in our family, playing and giving in easily to my older siblings." He chuckled. "It was long time ago though." He wasn't sure why was he talking to her about these things, she didn't look interested of his memoirs but hell, he felt this unbelievable urge to tell her. Why not, she was listening, he knew that. And even there were moments where she wouldn't move, he was sure; she was listening. She had to, those lugs set on each side of her head were for that.

She was facing ahead, not saying anything. Her pale skin was swallowing the light instead of reflecting and eyes showing dark emptiness, but he shouldn't be surprised by that, so was his.

"Of course I had to grow a spine when I grew up and live head kept high. It was easy thing to tell myself that, but.. damn, the reality of it was too harsh." He sighed, feeling his voice growing colder. "And time being the asshole as it always was, I realized too late I was thinking too much of it and sailing away from humane relationships." He pulled out a cigarette out of his pocket with a jolting hand and lit it up, then a deep hazy breath was taken.

"Reality is, I am the asshole. I knew despite trying beyond my limits to look good would be beat by the world."

She moved again. Agreement? Shifting his gaze, their eyes met. "But putting my pointless blabbering aside, what brings you here?"

Her dry and chapped lips parted. "No. Finish what you started." Her voice was expressionless, empty like her eyes.

He chuckled. "Fine, but later it will be your turn." He took a drag of his cigarette again, poisoning himself inside, but he didn't care, he was rotten from inside and a simple reeking smoke couldn't change that.

"A man, they say should be privileged to have women and power. Things like that would measure what they are, I heard countless of times." He was sure he understood what he was talking about, but the woman beside her was almost like a wall. Even if she didn't understand, he was sure that no meaningless and unnecessary words was going to be aimed at him. "But someone like me, I had to work for them only to let it slip through my fingers."

"How?" She asked.

"By being simply a man, greedy animal, that is." He answered. "I have taken too much things for granted." He smirked, even a deep remorse was in his voice. "I had mistook a privilege for a blessing."

"I see. What about now?"

"Now? There's nothing much I can do. As I said, I couldn't fight time.." He realized that in this point he had already smoked his cigarette. "I can't fight against this pain."

"Yet you didn't do anything." Her voice was blank, nonchalant, but still guilt sting in him. Was she judging him?

"No. I rather not go and make things worse." He leaned back again, damn he needed another smoke. "Yeah, I can be called coward for all I know I am one."

She looked at him, eyes being blank but she mimicked his position. "Yeah." she agreed.

"Now the only thing left is to wait." His eyes were longing for the white sky.

He wasn't going to fight, he had given up without putting a resistance after living a battlefield and she was amazed by that secretly, but maybe some dirt in the world weren't meant to be wiped off. This world was rotten, dirty and cruel, she had accepted it. But taking up a mission to wipe it off was another story, for she felt it to be impossible.

"While I'm lingering for my obliteration, will you help me keep my mind elsewhere?" It was really amazing what he was doing- where he was sacrificing his last moments.

"Are you afraid of afterlife?" She asked, willing to hear of a such interesting theory, which only rare truly believed.

He snorted. "Only if death wasn't infinite emptiness." Was it? Was death infinite? How did he know that? She shot a glare which was free of distortion and twist, but she was filled with opposite effects and he must have sensed it, but not affected. "Ironic, isn't it? Emptiness we are born from, emptiness is where we belong to." He cackled amused, but she didn't understand. Was he happy to return to his origin? Was emptiness his origin?

"_Hrm_." She let out wondering voice through her pale lips.

And a silence followed. It seemed impossible to keep his mind elsewhere. Normally, human senses would tell him to escape death and to survive- to hold on his soul. She was truly amazed, he held a strong hold on his beliefs rather than his soul. Another fact that left her in awe was the gleam his eyes wielded, it could be deemed to be an expecting gleam. What was he looking forward to in that emptiness? Whatever it was, she didn't accept it. She was here for a reason.

"Miss.. Aren't you accepting my offer?" He seemed to mind the way she didn't change the course of his thoughts, as if their thoughts were sailing toward desperation. His resolve was futile, but that made him only humane.

She wanted to ask him more, her curiousness was that of a born puppy, but it clearly cankered him and his determination. That wouldn't be good. This man was interesting, the most odd what she had met in her existence.. but wasn't that why she fell in love with him?

"Yeah.. It is time." She stood up, eyeing him carefully while a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Thank you.." He breathed, eyes losing their gleam and he closed them.

She bent down slowly, closing her eyes. She kissed him as a wife would kiss her husband and his breath hitched. His body fell on the bench like an empty shell, sore. In this case it had to be an empty shell, she wondered as she broke off the kiss which held the strength of millions of mountains.

She smiled. "Don't give up on life easily, Taizo.. You have plenty of time to live, and I will be waiting until you get on your feet again." She was always there giving his soul the little strength to keep on holding.

She was always there to kiss him to life. Hasegawa smiled as he stood up and saw her taking her steps away.

He will be always waiting her, and she will be waiting him too. He needed her to live, he wondered did she as well?

* * *

**A/N**: Please tell me whatcha think!


End file.
